


In Between Heaven and Hell

by hellaverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Female Reader, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Possibly Triggering Material, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self Insert, Slow Burn, more tags may be added, story heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaverse/pseuds/hellaverse
Summary: You're falling...falling...falling still....You hit the ground with a thud, and black out. When you wake up, you find yourself in an unfamiliar place with slight memory loss. The place you wake up, you discover, is worse than death.





	

Falling.... 

Falling....... 

Still falling...... 

...Is what you remember happening before you blacked out. Now, you're awake in a dark, ominous cave. You look around where you sit. In a patch of wilted, what used to be Golden Flowers. Cracks line the walls, and a faint dripping sounds somewhere in the distance. This isn't a place you want to be much longer. You tried standing, but collapsed just as soon as you put weight on your left leg. 

"Ow, dammit! Fuck, I must've fucked my leg up.....Fuck, what am I gonna do now?" You exclaimed, sitting on the ground once more. You try and try again, but fall each time. Sitting on the ground in defeat, you sigh. A quiet sob escapes your lips as you sit in a small pool of your own blood. 

"A-are you okay m-miss? Y-you're not gonna hurt me if I get close, a-are you?" A shaky voice from further down the cave speaks. You gasp and look towards the voice, though can't really see the source. 

"Please! Help me, or go get some help! I fell from up there and I-I think I busted my knee or broke my leg or something! Please, I'm begging! I just want to go home!" You call out frantically. You don’t care if that’s the most cruel person in the world, though they sound harmless. In fact, they sound.. scared. Cautious. 

"O-okay. I'll help you as best I can." They said. They inched closer and closer. Soon they came out of the light and you could finally see your savior. 

It was.... a flower. A talking flower. Heading right towards you. 

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" You scream, more out of surprise and confusion than fear. The flower instantly shrunk back at the volume of your voice. 

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down or 'she'll' come! Do you want help or not?" The flower said, gesturing with his leaves to quiet down. "Listen. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You're in the underground, but you really don’t want to be. It's a terrible place, honestly! Coming down here is like... walking straight into the devil's lair" Flowey said, coming closer again once he saw that you've calmed down and were listening to him. 

"Underground? A talking flower? What the hell is going on? Am I on some kinda prank show cause this is...this is insane!" You scream-whispered. You can't believe this is happening. You have a family to get back to. You remember your cell phone and pull it out of your back pocket. 

 _'Fuck! It's completely destroyed. Me falling on my ass must've wrecked it'_ You thought, looking at the cracked screen and bent shape of your phone. 

"Oh god, she's coming. I-I'm gonna hide in your shirt, okay? Just, play it cool and when we get to her house, we'll make an escape" Flowey said quietly and quickly, uprooting himself and scurrying up your shirt. A light blush spread across your cheeks as you felt him make himself comfortable in the crease of your breasts. Soon, you hear footsteps coming nearer and nearer, sounding quick and frantic. You soon see a... A goat... woman? Yeah, a goat woman peak her head out of a doorway. 

"O-Oh dear! Another human has fallen. Are you hurt, child? Might you come with me to my home? You can stay and rest, eat some food, and I can heal you right up, good as new!" She said, coming closer. She was very tall, and there seemed to be heavy bags under her crimson eyes. Her gown was tattered and torn at the bottom. She looked like a wreck. 

"Um, yes please ma'am. I can't walk though, I think my leg's broken" You said, just as you feel yourself being picked up by the goat lady. 

"Worry not dear child. I, Toriel, Caretaker of the ruins and mother to every human that fall, will carry you. What is your name dear?" She asked, with a gentle tone to her voice. What she said kind of worried you, but someone this caring and sweet couldn't be bad. 

"I'm ____. Nice to meet you Toriel" You said with a smile. 

"Oh, please dear ____, call me mom!" She said with a chuckle. 

"Uh... Okay, mom" You said warily, worried as to what would happen to you. It was an odd request of her, and made you wonder if she was really as sweet as she came out to be. 

 _'I hope you have a plan if this all goes wrong_ _Flowey_ _. I don't_ _wanna_ _be stuck in a house with a crazy goat lady'_ You thought, looking down at your shirt.  

Soon, the adrenaline rush ended and you could feel every part of you hurt. Having a low pain tolerance, you pass out in Toriel's arms. 

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up later. How many hours, you don't know. You were passed out. You sit up and swing your legs over the bed. Hey wait. No pain, no pain at all. You look down at your leg to see it looks... normal. No blood or bruises or anything. You stand up with ease, jump up and down just as you could before the fall. This was.. this was a magical miracle! You look around the room you're in. You were asleep on a bed made for a little kid, even though you were 23. But being a short 5'1'' allowed you to just fit in it. On the floor next to where you were standing was a slice of pie, still steaming hot. You pick it up and take a cautious bite. 

Chew 

Chew 

… 

It was delicious! You couldn't believe  something could taste so good! You ate the rest of it in a flash. 

"Ahhh that hit the spot~" You sighed, rubbing your belly as you took a seat on the bed. You felt moving around in your cleavage, and a blush filled your cheeks. You look down your shirt to see that little flower from before. 

"Shhh, if she hears you then she'll wake up and we'll never be able to escape. Put me on the floor and let me scout out a good route" He said, giving you a stern, but at the same time concerned look. 

"What? Why would I want to leave, this place is great! She healed my leg somehow, gave me a place to sleep, and gave me pie. Really good pie!" You said, gesturing to everything that made this place feel like... home. 

"No, you don't want to stay here another minute, trust me! She does this to every human that falls. You don't know the last thing she does to them all" he said, trembling. 

You gave him a confused look, urging him to explain. He sighed and looked down. 

"She.... she kills them. She kills them because she's afraid that they'll leave her to go escape the underground. She doesn't want that, she wants them forever. So she kills them, and keeps the bodies...somewhere. I don't want another body to be added to that collection, so please listen to me!" Flowey pleaded. You could hear the urgency in his voice and the tears forming in his little eyes. 

To be honest, you believed everything he said. A mix of the urgency in his voice and the appearance of Toriel, and the smell of the house convinced you. You took Flowey and put him on the ground. He gave you a look of gratitude and disappeared. It wasn’t very long before he appeared again, climbing up your leg and into your cleavage once more. 

"The basement is clear, and she's asleep. You'll have to be quiet and careful though, she has very good hearing. So go, go now!" He urged, hiding once more. You nodded and opened the door as quietly as you could. You looked down the hall, both ways, and once you were sure you were safe you began tiptoeing down the hall. You started going down the stairs of the basement, and successfully made it down without making a sound. But as soon as you got a few steps into the basement, a door slamming open could be heard up there. 

"Child, going downstairs is FORBIDDEN. GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO PUNISH YOU!" You heard her scream. You panic and begin running as fast as you can. You turn the corner and see a huge door right down the hall. You could also hear her racing down the stairs. You hurry towards the door. You touch the door, ready to push it open, but once your hand makes contact with it, a ball of fire whooshes past your head. In a fright you drop to the ground. 

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME CHILD, NEVER LEAVE ME! NEVER LEAVE YOUR MOTHER!" She screamed, throwing fireball after fireball at you. You dodge them with skill, staying near the door. 

"You're a psycho Toriel! A crazy lady who wants to kill me!" You scream at her. "So FUCK you, and FUCK your fireballs! You can't keep me here!" You scream as you push open the door with all your might. 

"NOOOOO" Toriel screams, sending a barrage of fire towards you. You hurry and get out of the doors, pushing it closed before the fire can hit you. You turn around and slide down until you're on the floor. The very cold and... wet floor. You look around to see you're surrounded by snow. 

"Fuck I knew I shoulda brought a jacket"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new fanfic of mine, until i get my rough draft back from my friend. I want to continue A Comforting Discovery, but I also want to start something new. Hopefully I can update this semi-regularly ! Hope you guys enjoy, a new chapter coming later in the week possibly !  
> Give critiques if you want, Im open to suggestions!


End file.
